


[Banner & Wallpaper] We Are Nothing More Than Puppets

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [65]
Category: The Darkness (Comics), Witchblade (Comics)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art made for the fic 'We Are Nothing More Than Puppets'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner & Wallpaper] We Are Nothing More Than Puppets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> This art was made for the fic 'We Are Nothing More Than Puppets' by Rivermoon1970 for the 2016 Small Fandom Big Bang. 
> 
> **Note:** The warnings are only for the art, not the fic. Please read the authors warnings before reading the fic.

  



End file.
